Destiny
by BS1995
Summary: The word destiny is a part of our lives. Even if we want to control our own fate it is out of our hands and that is something that we must accept. We are powerless. Discover the world of the arthurian legends with Arthur, Merlin and Beatrice as they set sail to Albion. (Starts at season one and hopefully will cover all seasons!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody!**

**So this is the first chapter of my new fanfic ****_Destiny _****and I hope you like it!**

**Don´t forget to review!**

**I love reviews :P**

**Bye!**

**P.S: Sorry if my english isn´t perfect. I am portuguese! :)**

**Oh and I don´t own ****_Merlin _****(sadly!)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Ealdor Life**

The word destiny is a part of our lives. Even if we want to control our own fate it is out of our hands and that is something that we must accept. We are powerless.

For a young boy named Merlin his destiny was written before he was even born. His destiny lies with the once and future King and together they will build a world where magic and reality collide in unison. A golden age will arise from the ashes of destruction and prejudice and Albion shall be restored.

Soon their destinies will collide.

* * *

It was an early and busy morning just like any other in the village of Ealdor. The women were already preparing their husband´s meals for another exhaustive work day in the fields. The children were already laughing and playing around the mud streets. The birds were chirping and you could hear the wind grazing the green leaves of the willow trees.

Near the bustling village a young girl was alone in the silent woods. Her brown long wavy hair was tucked in a braid but there were some pieces of hair hanging out. She was focused on her next target and her look of steel was always accurate. She never missed her target. The only sounds you could hear were the wildlife and the deep silent breaths of Beatrice. She aimed for the dear but unfortunately she stepped on a branch and the wild majestic animal disappeared before she could strike it.

- Damn it! That deer could have fed at least two families for at least a week! - She exasperated while lowering her bow.

- You will catch one next time! - Will rested a hand on Beatrice´s shoulder and smiled meekly at her. She smiled back at him.

They were always hunting together. Beatrice with her bow and even tough Will wasn't very skilled he helped Beatrice with the snares. They caught two rabbits and decided to return to the village. They passed through the golden working field and Will´s dad was already working for an hour and a half. The sun was at its highest peak and the workers were sweating heavily through their white linen shirts.

- I should probably go and help my dad! - Will said while looking sadly at his dad.

Will wasn´t a very strong young boy. He was extremely tall and lanky but he still had that innocence and humility in those blue boyish eyes. His skin was still white and smooth showing he hadn´t work much in the fields for the past couple of years. Usually when a boy could manage a sickle he was immediately sent to the fields in order to provide for his family. But Will´s family was one of the wealthiest of the village. He never harvested anything in his life but this year things changed. With her mother´s death and a grieving father, Will had no choice but to start working for the sake of his 6 younger brothers.

- Hey don´t worry! Everything will be okay! - Beatrice gave a small and reassuring smile and handed out one of the caught rabbits. Will looked at her in a quizzical manner and she just laughed at his reaction.

- For your supper!? You helped me out! It is the least I can do!

Before Will could return the rabbit to Beatrice, she ran away and said goodbye to him. Will didn´t like charity.

Beatrice could almost see her house. She opened the small woodened door and greeted her mother with a kiss.

- Hello mother! Did you sleep well? - She looked upset and Beatrice was preparing for the worst.

- Oh boy…what did I do this time? - She whispered to herself while looking at her mother´s constricted face.

- Where have you been Beatrice? I was so worried!

- I brought dinner!? – Beatrice gave her the wild rabbit while smiling sweetly at her mother. Hunith took a deep breath and received the game. It would make a fine broth for supper.

- You know you shouldn´t wander alone in the woods…- Hunith turned around and started preparing the rabbit. Her voice was still stern and preoccupied for her child´s safety.

- But I wasn´t alone! I was with Will! – Beatrice was becoming more and more inpatient with her mother´s reaction.

- Still! I don´t want a young lady like yourself in the woods! It is dangerous and that young boy can´t even defend himself let along you! – Hunith turned around and faced her daughter.

Her stern face softened when she saw the hurt in Beatrice´s eyes. She sighed and smiled at her beautiful daughter while gently stroking her cheek

- I just don´t want you to get hurt sweetheart.

- I will be fine mother! Truly! – She rolled her eyes and smiled at her mother.

- Could you do me a favour? Try to wake up your brother!? I´ve tried and it´s useless! It is like waking up a bear from hibernation!

Beatrice laughed and nodded at her mother while heading to her brother´s quarters. She didn´t even knocked on the door because she knows he won´t hear it. Merlin is sleeping soundly on his tiny hay mattress. His hair is messy and the bed´s sheets are off. Beatrice stifles her giggles and pinches his arm. No sign. She pinches harder and Merlin is still snoring soundly. She rolls her eyes and screams at the top of her lungs.

- MERLIN IT IS TIME TO GET UP!

- What!? What is it!? – Merlin´s face still show signs of sleepiness and when the sun hits his face he tries to block the sun rays with his hand.

Beatrice grabs his shielded hand and pulls him up to a standing position.

- Come on! Let´s go! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping! It is a beautiful day!

- Argh Bea! Just five more minutes!

- No can do!

Merlin tries to get in his bed again but Beatrice pulls him towards the kitchen and Merlin sits soundly on the bench.

- Well good morning to you to son! – Hunith ruffles his sons head and hands him a bowl of porridge. He smiles at her.

- Thank you mother.

- You know you should be eating faster right? The first day of harvesting!? – Beatrice sits on the opposite side and raises an eyebrow. Merlin suddenly stops eating and his mouth opens.

- Oh no! I am so late! Why didn´t you wake me up sooner?

Merlin swallowed his breakfast and ran out of his house in a hurry. He returned moments after, forgetting his lunch and saying goodbye to his sister and mother. They both wished him good luck because he sure needed it.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**So I know it has been like a few hours but I am just so excited to be writting again :)**

**This is the second chapter and I hope you like it!**

**BYE!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- To new Beginnings**

Merlin scurried away from his house and headed straight to the fields. When he got there he was too late. They were already taking a lunch break to ease their bodies and minds of the laborious work.

- Hey boy! Hunith´s son! You´re late! – Reginald boomed. He was in charge of this year´s reaping. He was a bald ruthless man whose teeth were black as a moonless night and his breath was compared as death itself.

Merlin swallowed hard and looked down unable to speak for himself. He couldn´t say that he overslept to this man or he would be stated as a dead man.

- Well!? SPEAK!

- I…hum…I….

- Leave the boy be Reginald! – Will´s father, Conner, made his way to Merlin and Reginald and stood between them. He would protect Merlin like he was one of his own as well as Beatrice. Will´s and Merlin´s families have been great friends and allies since they could remember.

Reginald and Conner stared defiantly at each other and Reginald gave up and left with a grunt. Merlin sighed heavily and gave an apologetically look to Conner.

- Thank you!

- Well next time I might not be here Merlin? Then what?

- There won´t be a next time I promise!

Connor eyed warily at Merlin, nodded and gave a pat on Merlin´s shoulder before leaving him.

- You are so lucky!

Merlin turned around and looked at a grinning William.

- Hey Will! How are you!? – The friends hugged and Merlin looked at Will. He seemed different, more mature. Maybe it was because of his tired face or the tanned bruised skin.

- I could be better but hey it´s not so bad out here! – Will smiled weakly.

- ALL RIGHT MEN GRAB YOUR SICKLES AND LET´S GET TO WORK! – Reginald screamed at the top of his lungs and Will´s smile disappeared.

- Oh god…I take it back! This is the worst! – Will said and Merlin laughed at the unfortunates of his friend, which ironically were his also. They both grabbed the sickles and started harvesting the golden field.

* * *

- ALL RIGHT MEN YOU ARE DISMISSED FOR TODAY! TOMORROW WE START AT DAWN! – There were mixed emotions between the workers: some were of relief because they could go home, others discontent because tomorrow was another hard working day.

- Thank God! – Merlin exasperated and cleaned the sweat from his brow.

Merlin and Will returned to the village. Merlin invited Will to have dinner with his family which he accepted. Merlin opened the front door and Beatrice was reading a book while her mother was cooking. Beatrice´s eyes were fixed on the book but when she heard the door opening she smiled at her brother and her smile widened when she saw Will.

- Hello! I´ve asked Will to come and join us for supper if that is all right? – Merlin asked.

- Of course! Will you are more than welcome! – Hunith cleaned her hands quickly in a white towel and gave a shaky handshake to William. He slightly smiled and entered the little house.

- So how was your first day of work? – Beatrice asked the boys once they sat down. They looked at each other and then stared at Beatrice. She was grinning knowing it wasn´t an easy day for them but Merlin wasn´t going to show any signs of defeat.

- Actually it went great!

- Really? – She asked them quirking one of her eyebrows.

- Yeah…Right Will? – Merlin turned to Will but he was staring at Beatrice attentively.

Throughout the years Will has started developing feelings for Beatrice. For him she was the most beautiful girl in the village. Her brown long wavy hair, her blue greenish eyes, the way she laughed, her skills with the bow…he loved every single thing about her. But he knew that she only saw him as the best friend, her companion when she went on her hunting trips. And that is all he will ever mean for her.

- Will? – Merlin snapped his fingers in front of Will´s dazed eyes and he blinked for a couple of times before answering.

- Yeah…it was a great day! Hum…If you will excuse me I don´t think that I will be able to have dinner after all.

- Why ever not? – Hunith disappointed look bore into Will´s but he forgot about his responsibilities. For once he would like to be just a normal young man but since her mother died he became the pillar of his family.

- Well as much as I would like to be here I am afraid I must go back to my family. They must be waiting for me to cook dinner! – He chuckled got up from the bench and apologized to Hunith for the inconvenience.

The minute the door thudded Beatrice´s hand slapped Merlin´s nape.

- OUCH! What was that for?

- What have you done to poor William! Did you see the look in his face?

- Maybe I am not the one to blame! Maybe you are…- Merlin whispered to himself while rubbing his nape.

- What was that? – Beatrice asked.

- Nothing Bea…nothing.

They ate the thick broth in silence. The fire was warming up the rest of the house and sometimes you could hear the crackling coming from the amber firewood.

- Children, there is something I must discuss with you- Hunith spoke up trembling.

Merlin and Beatrice eyed their mother attentively and they became worried. Beatrice´s reassuring handed connected with her mother´s and she stared at her daughter smiling meekly. She cleared her throat and thus she began.

- I believe it is too dangerous for you Merlin to stay here. I think you should leave Ealdor and move in to Camelot. And I think you should go as well Beatrice.

Both Merlin and Beatrice´s eyes widened.

- Mother! Why must we go? We are perfectly fine here! This is our home! We are safe! – Beatrice said. She didn´t understand that her mother´s intentions were honourable but her whole life has been here.

Merlin agreed with her sister and nodded in approval. Hunith sighed and tried to remain calm.

- Merlin is a very special boy and you Beatrice…you don´t belong here! You both belong in Camelot! And your brother must leave this place! People are suspecting that he was magic Beatrice!

- What? How so? – Merlin´s eyes widened and he gaped at this news.

- Remember when you were with Beatrice at the market the other day? When that wall of fire appeared in the middle of nowhere? There has been some rumours…I just don´t want you to get hurt Merlin.

Hunith´s face was crunched in fear and pain and there were tears appearing in her eyes. Merlin carefully took her mother´s hand and comforted her.

- But why of all places Camelot mother? - Merlin asked her mother curiously.

- There is an old friend of mine. His name is Gaius and he is the court physician. You go to him. He will know what to do. You must learn to control your powers Merlin.

Merlin nodded and sighed knowing that her mother was right.

- Then why must I go? – Beatrice asked.

- I want you to have the life that you deserve sweetheart. And I think that you will find it in Camelot.

- But we can´t just leave you alone! – Beatrice´s eyes were swelling with unshed tears. Hunith caressed her daughter´s cheek while caressing his son´s hand.

- I will be fine. – She smiled reassuringly at them.

* * *

The sun hasn´t even arisen but Beatrice, Merlin and Hunith were already up. Merlin and Beatrice were packing up for the long to trip to Camelot whereas their mother was preparing the prog for the journey.

They ate their breakfast in silence. A few grapes and a slice of goat cheese would have to do. They went outside and the sun was showing its first rays. The workers were also getting ready for another day in the fields but didn´t seem to mind Merlin´s and Beatrice´s sudden departure. They hugged their mother tightly and heard Hunith whispering goodbye and wishing for a pleasant trip. They kept on walking away from Ealdor but they heard a frantic voice calling them.

- Beatrice! Merlin! Where the hell are you going? Without telling me anything? Without saying goodbye!? - Will´s voice. They turned around and saw the hurt, confusion and sadness in Will´s eyes.

- Will we have to go…there is no way we can stay here any longer. For Merlin´s safety we must go! - Beatrice explained the whole situation: how people were suspecting of his magical abilities and how he couldn´t control his magic.

- But why must you go? – Will addressed Beatrice which stunned her. She didn´t know what to say to make him feel better. He was holding her elbow tightly like a child holds tightly her mother´s hand. Beatrice was his guide in life and without her he just felt…lost.

- Hum…Bea we have to go. Goodbye Will! At least for now. – Merlin smiled sadly at Will and patted his back. He tugged Beatrice´s sleeve and she stopped staring at Will.

- I am sorry Will. I have to go. – Beatrice turned around and never looked back. She didn´t hear the cries of Will. She didn´t hear the workers already working in the golden field. She took a deep breath and kept walking alongside his brother. This was for the sake of Merlin and a small part for her own.

* * *

**Come on don´t be shy!**

**REVIEW ;)**


End file.
